The present invention relates to an electrooptical display without specular reflection for displaying characters and symbols on a display surface facing the viewer on the instrument panel of an automotive vehicle, particularly a liquid-crystal display.
In such displays there is the problem that light which enters from the outside into the inside of the vehicle may be so reflected in the display surface that the ability of the observer to read the display is at least greatly impeded and frequently even made entirely impossible. It has therefore been proposed to make the polarization filter convex in order to remove specular reflection from liquid-crystal displays.
This, however, has the advantage that due to the relatively large distance between the display in the plane of the liquid-crystal layer and the polarization filter the contrast of the characters and symbols displayed and thus the legibility thereof are impaired.